


The Third Hand

by vixxshinki



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Prompt: Ken ended up accidentally chasing you into a cemetery. The two of you started fooling around when a corpse popped out its grave and grabbed your ankle. Do the both of you make it out the cemetery?





	The Third Hand

After trick or treating & riding a sugar high, Ken was in a flirty mood or at least more so than usual. He started tickling me & I ran away with him chasing after me not realizing where I had gone to. Resting my hands on my knees as I try to catch my breath from running around, he gently tackles me onto the grass while giggling. I lay on my back while he is on his side smiling brightly at me, he lifts up my chin to press his lips to mine. He sucks on my bottom lip lightly before giving it a gentle bite to seek entrance into my mouth for his tongue to intertwine with mine. I part my lips to let him in & hum softly as our tongues tangle together. His hand cupping my cheek to angle my face better for him to delve deeper into my mouth while the other is on my waist.

So entranced by his soft lips on mine as his slick tongue rolls with mine but then I feel something grab hold of my ankle but knowing that your hands were elsewhere. I break away from the kiss to check my ankle, my eyes bugging out to see a rotting hand on me then slowly looking up to see a corpse, looking down at us menacingly, that had risen from its grave & I let out an ear piercing high pitched scream. Ken covers his ears in pain, _“Jagiya why are you screaming……”_

He looks over to see the corpse & screams too. Ken rapidly rises to his feet & pulls me away from the corpse which has the hand detaching from the corpse but still attached to me. I almost gag as I see the hand ripped from the corpse & swallow in fear that it would piss the corpse off. Ken pulls the hand off of me then throws it at the corpse, _“Hands off my girlfriend! Take our candy instead, you look like you could use some food.”_ He pulls me up, carrying me bridal style as I cling to him tightly in fear  & runs away. The corpse chooses the candy over chasing after us, though Ken still continues to run away until we get back home. 


End file.
